baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Northeast Baldur's Gate
Northeast Baldur's Gate is one of nine districts of Baldur's Gate city. This area is split by a wall through the center, and each side of the area can only be visited by traveling from the adjacent zone. E.g. , the east side of this area can only be visited by transitioning from the areas south of the city wall except southeast Baldur's Gate (east, south and southwest Baldur's Gate). By the same token, the western part of this area can only be visited from the southeastern part and the areas north of the wall. West side * Narlen Darkwalk is outside the Splurging Sturgeon for the first of his tests; see East Baldur's Gate. The Thief of the party must give warning as a Flaming Fist guard approaches; the party should return to the Thieves' Guild. Killing the guard will result in a lesser reward; failing to give warning or setting the guard on the thieves will instead make Narlen hostile if he is then encountered at the Thieves' Guild * Brielbara is outside, between the Blushing Mermaid and the Splurging Sturgeon. Her daughter has been cursed by Yago. Coran is the father of the child, and will leave the party if the player refuses to aid Brielbara. Go to south Baldur's Gate and retrieve Yago's book of curses from the floating tavern, the Low Lantern. Meet her inside the Splurging Sturgeon with the book for 1000 XP, Reputation +1, 200 GP. Trying to get out of the quest makes her attack. Blushing Mermaid * Ground floor ** Larze's assassination attempt. Ogre, 2000 XP, drops Gauntlets of Weapon Skill, spell scroll. Or talk him out of attacking for 900 XP. ** Degrodel's quest, starts in northwest Baldur's Gate: through back door at the NW; opens into the Undercellar, where Quenash is. * Second floor ** Marek's hiding place while he waits for the player character to die of poison, see Central Baldur's Gate, South Baldur's Gate, and West Baldur's Gate. 10,000 XP for completing the poisoned quest, plus for Marek himself- 650 XP, Marek's Potion of Antidote, Eagle Bow, Dagger +2, Potion of Freedom, Potion of Master Thievery. ** Gambling tables Splurging Sturgeon * Lusselyn; go through three dialogue choices; accept his wager of 100 GP. Kill the Mustard Jelly on the second floor AR0104. Return to Lusselyn, who was so sure of winning he spent some of the money and only has 160 GP. * Brielbara is here to meet the player for the conclusion of her quest. * Mr. Shade will steal the Golden Pantaloons from the player, but can be killed for no Reputation loss. The nearby Commoner will turn hostile but doesn't attack. * Sling of Unerring Accuracy +1 in a locked chest on the second floor in Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition. Cloak of Protection +1 in the locked house at the top of the map, second floor (352, 208) AR0303. East side Lothander and Marek will be here if the player has not first gone and met Lothander in central Baldur's Gate. Merchants' League Counting House * Ground floor **Jacil will attack you for breaking in (only if you break in before undertaking the sea charts quest from Mendas) **Ulf will question you if you are looking to "obtain" the sea charts for Mendas. There are also seven guards milling about. * Second floor **Captain Tollar Kieres is here preparing to sail and could use "A jug o' this town's hardest liquor" before he sets sail. There are also seven crewmates milling about. Lots of loot in the Store and Counting House, some of it fairly good, none in the House at the top * Blink Dogs in the Counting House (only if you break in before undertaking the sea charts quest from Mendas) * Store Reputation Trap If your Reputation is lower than 3 you will be attacked by groups of three Flaming Fist Enforcers, a Flaming Fist Scout and a Flaming Fist Battle Wizard. The Flaming Fist will attack suddenly both on the streets and in the Blushing Mermaid and the Splurging Sturgeon. In BG:EE, this happens at Reputation 5. Transitions Once the party has gone to transition between an area and any other area adjacent to it, even if they do not actually visit it, they can thenceforth travel to that area once on the transition map; it takes 0 hours. As with other World Map transitions, the direction the party was traveling from affects which side of the map they enter a map * Sewers * West to North Baldur's Gate * South to East Baldur's Gate City map overview City grid you are at the X: o|o|X NW|N|NE o|o|o W|C|E o|o|o SW|S|SE Category:Articles with redlinks